


Adding Spice to Your Stream

by quietmumbles



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Badboyhalo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Skephalo, Smut, Sub Skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmumbles/pseuds/quietmumbles
Summary: Skeppy basically sucks off Bad while he is streaming. That's that.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 593





	Adding Spice to Your Stream

Bad's stream couldn't put enough stress on him as he played the imposter in a game of Among Us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt the arms of his annoying short friend wrap around his neck. Quickly, he went to mute his mic to yell, no one was supposed to know about them meeting up.

  
"Agh- Skeppy?!" Bad tried pushing him away, failing as Skeppy's arms stayed in the same locked position around his neck.

"Shhh, I have an idea, unmute on your stream." Skeppy smiled deviously. Bad knew he had some idea up his sleeve, but before he could say anything Skeppy's lips pressed up against the taller's neck, leaving peppered kisses along his nape. "A very fun idea... For both of us."

Bad managed to speak through the gasp that was forced out. "What are you doing?" Successfully pushing Skeppy's head away along with his arms. "And No! I'm not gonna unmute while you're in here, muffin-head. You wanted to keep it a secret." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, it still can be! Just be as quiet as possible for me ok, Bad?" Skeppy locked eyes with the taller, Bad having to swallow the lump in his throat, watching Skeppy crawl underneath his desk.

Bad blinked, "What are you even-"

Suddenly, multiple people were talking in a meeting, Dream taking the lead.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Punz vent." He wheezed into the microphone.

"Dude? You're throwing the game, I was just imposter it's not me again. Can't believe you're playing like this." Punz loved to get into his among us games, Dream loving every second as his laughter filled the call. 

"Ok ok, where was everyone?" George spoke, everyone listing their location but Bad, his microphone still being muted as his friend was now crouching down under his desk, looking up at him with a smile. "Bad?" Sapnap questioned, "Where were you?"

He unmuted quickly, "M-medbay...-" Skeppy still looking at him as he put a soft tanned hand on his crotch, leaving it there as he watched Bad for a reaction. "I had to fill those v-vital muffin things. I think... I think Dream saw me..."

Skeppy's hand now moving in slow circles, his other hand sliding up his thigh, inner-thigh, and to the zipper, slowly pulling it down.

"Yeah I remember seeing Bad for a second, still could be him though." Dream sighed, his voice a little broken from laughing so hard. "We're still voting Punz, I literally watched him vent."

"Oh my god, you are throwing." Punz's most annoying voice came out, "I never vented, stop lying."

Finally done pulling the zipper down, Skeppy slid Bad's pants down just enough to see the small bulge forming in his boxers. Bad looked at him and whispered a barely audible, "What are you doing?!"

Skeppy whispered back, "Keep playing, you're gonna like this, trust me!" He gave a cheeky grin and his hand pulled down the waistband of his boxers, Bad's dick springing out, it was semi-hard already. 

"I'm gonna skip." George laughed.

"Why are you skipping, George?" Dream was going to collapse from laughter. Bad only heard the word skip and went with it, Dream seeing this, "Bad? Who did you vote for?"

"I..." Skeppy's breath against his dick forcefully making him stop his sentence. Skeppy's eyes hungrily watching him, his thumb massaging the head. "-skipped..." Slender fingers making their way along the base, touching sensitive points.

"You too?! It's Punz, seriously!" Dream yelled, "George and Bad are playing 2nd and 3rd imposter!" Dream's cries were so loud that even Skeppy could hear him through the headphones.

"I'm gonna skip too... Sorry." Sapnap laughed, pressing the Skip Vote button. Skeppy pressed his lips against the tip of Bad's dick, leaving a small kiss on it before opening his mouth and dragging his tongue down the side.

"Oh, muffin-" Bad moaned out. Thankfully the call was exploding with people fighting against skipping or voting Punz. Skeppy's tongue dragging back to the tip of Bad's dick and closing his mouth around it.

"We're running out of time, just skip!" George chipped in, it was true, the timer had only 12 seconds left. 12 agonizingly slow seconds for Bad to feel Skeppy's warm mouth around him. Skeppy keeping a slow pace, speeding up after each little noise or groan he could pull from Bad's lips.

They tied the vote and Bad was in his silence again, his mic being on so that he could thank a donation he saw. "O-oh! Dina, thanks for the 5 dollars, you sweet muffin." Ah yes, thank you, Dina, you made Bad forget about the blowjob he was receiving from his friend for maybe two whole seconds.

Skeppy's head was bobbing underneath his desk, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Skeppy's throat, causing him to throw his head back, suppressing a deep moan that tried to escape from his throat. Skeppy hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Bad. Bad knew that there was no way he could stay silent and had to mute his microphone once again. 

"Oh gosh, Skeppy." He groaned, forgetting about the Among Us game and grabbing a fistful of the shorter's hair, pushing him against his dick. Skeppy wasn't exactly the deep-throating type but he was trying his best for Bad and decided to take it like a champ, practically drooling over how forcefully Bad pushed his head down. He loved when Bad showed some dominance, truthfully he was such a whore for being put in his place or told what to do. Skeppy was enjoying every second of this.

Everything felt so amazing, Bad's legs shaking as Skeppy used the hand that wasn't massaging the base of Bad's dick to rub soothing circles on his inner thigh. Something about that felt pretty intimate and Bad's moans only got louder and untimed.

"Ah... Skeppy, keep going- I'm so close." Bad pulling on Skeppy's hair, causing him to moan around his dick, sending a vibration that caused Bad to immediately cum down Skeppy's throat. Bad basked in the blissful high he was feeling and he sank back into his chair, loosening his grip on Skeppy's hair. Skeppy pulled his head off of bad, looking him straight in the eyes as he swallowed, a bit dribbling out of his mouth and down his jaw.

"Did you just-" Bad was cut off.

"Have fun with your game. Hope you win." Skeppy smiled, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and wiping his face, throwing one to Bad on his way out along with a peck on the cheek. 

An emergency meeting was called, "Punz just killed in front of me and Bad!" George screamed.

"It was supposed to be a double kill okay? Bad didn't kill, he just stood there!" Punz sounded very upset.

They both got voted off, a win for crew-mates and a win for Skeppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
